La paz efímera 3
by Frigga96
Summary: Después del grave incidente en D'qar, los amantes nómadas debieron exiliarse no solo por la situación que se les presentó sino también por las extrañas manifestaciones de la aprendiz del último Jedi. Secuela de "La paz efímera" 1 y 2
1. Un destino inexplicable

**Y aquí vamos con otro capítulo aislado de "La paz efímera" , para los que recién se encontraron con este one-shot les aviso que hay 2 más antes de este. ¿Porque no lo hago longfic? Porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo como para comprometerme a actualizar con cierta frecuencia y ademas...Me gusta como va esta historia así! :D No me odien, espero que les guste!**

 **Esta va a disponer de 2 partes.**

* * *

 _PARTE 1: Un destino inexplicable..._

 _Minutos después del incidente…Rey volvió a mirar sus manos, cubiertas de costras de sangre seca y un nauseabundo olor a hierro, y todo se fue tornando oscuro, borroso, sus ojos rotaron varias veces y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Kylo suspiró preocupado, el tiempo de ambos en ese lugar era contado y con Rey inconsciente iba a ser muy difícil una salida victoriosa sin lograr ser descubiertos._

Pronto la información de su llegada seria noticia corriente y todos estarían preparados para apresarlo y asesinarlo de mil maneras…Ni hablar de cómo reaccionarían al saber que la muchacha en quien todos depositaron su fe, fue capaz de asesinar a uno de los suyos, por interés propio.

Sabía que entre la frondosidad del paisaje había dejado su nave, así que sin pensarlo por más tiempo, porque sabía que si lo pensaba un segundo más, era consciente de que era una maniobra suicida, tomó su sable, alzó a Rey sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, jadeando de a momentos y derribando a todo aquel que se aparecía en su camino con su mano disponible. A medida que se iba acercando más a la salida al bosque más y más individuos se acercaban y la transpiración corría rápidamente por su rostro mientras detenía disparos con el sable y el zumbido era ensordecedor cada vez que atravesaba algún cuerpo con el arma.

Entre medio de los gritos y la multitud se oían gritos de alerta. "Mátenlo" "Derríbenlo" "¡La esta secuestrando!"…

A paso cansado llegó a la nave y arrojó a la joven al suelo para luego dirigirse apresuradamente al mando. Pronto la nave se elevó en el cielo y allí termino la historia de ese día.

* * *

 _Muchas lunas pasaron, destinos infinitos…Desde esa madrugada en la que todo se torno oscuro y el final fue demasiado siniestro, los dos amantes opuestos se habían vuelto nómadas sin destino fijo._

-Ya no quedan destinos…¡Estoy harta de huir! – Rey maldecía mientras intentaba obtener algún destino dónde milagrosamente la Resistencia no los encontrase.

-Pues si no quieres escapar más, preséntate…Hazte cargo de tus hechos… Seguiran buscándote si siguen creyendo que te he secuestrado – Kylo dio una vuelta en el asiento de piloto y apretó su frente contra sus manos.

Rey suspiró desesperada y se acercó a él con una mirada llena de dolor – ¡Ellos querrán que vuelva! No puedo hacerlo, no lo merezco – golpeó el tablero y luego continuó caminando por la cabina de la nave.

Kylo marcó un destino en el mapa y luego volteó hacia ella – ¿Te crees poco merecedora de volver o no lo quieres hacer por otros motivos? – su tono de voz era extremadamente soberbio, casi insoportable. – No te vi titubear cuando clavaste ese cuchillo en su cuerpo…Menos cuando escondiste el arma.

Rey lo observó desconcertada, su respiración se agito y apretó sus dientes y sus puños estaban enrojecidos de lo comprimidos que estaban, alzó la voz – ¡Sabes que lo que hice lo he hecho por nosotros! Por ti… Te hubieran matado al instante si James hubiera logrado salir de ahí… - Rey bajó la mirada.

Kylo se puso de pie y caminó muy lentamente hacia ella –¿Y esa fue tu única alternativa? ¿Asesinar al joven muchacho? – Lamió su labio inferior – Somos seres sensibles a la fuerza…Caballero de Ren o Jedi – fue acorralando lentamente a la muchacha contra una de las paredes, ella retrocedía solo escuchando y conteniendo cada vez más inútilmente un sentimiento insoportable – Ambos sabemos que podemos manipular mentes… - coloco una mano a cada lado de su rostro, afirmándose sobre la pared – Pero no, tú elegiste por ti misma, de manera inexplicable, el placer de asesinar a ese joven e inocente muchacho…Tan impunemente lo has hecho – Algo en la mirada de la joven iba cambiando – Que hasta creo que lo has disfrutado – Ren no terminó de pronunciar la última palabra…Un grito ensordecedor salió de la boca de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que incontenibles lágrimas se derramaban desesperadamente y sus ojos se tornaban extrañamente carmesí.

-¡BASTA! – gritó nuevamente y con un solo movimiento de su mano desplazó a gran potencia a Kylo contra la pared opuesta de la nave, provocando que ésta cediera un poco. Avanzó como una fiera hacia él y se colocó a pocos centímetros del hombre – Un hecho aislado no condena mi vida ni mis pensamientos. Y si decido mantenerme en el anonimato contigo es por los sentimientos que desgraciadamente tengo por ti y porque no me siento digna de seguir mi entrenamiento jedi –escupió y luego suspiro al sentarse al suelo.

Gimiendo de dolor, Kylo se reincorporó y con cierta dificultad para hablar debido al reciente golpe miró a Rey y colocó su mano sobre su pierna – Rey…Esto no fue un hecho aislado. – intentó mover su brazo restante para colocar su mano sobre su rostro, pero un dolor insoportable lo invadió, un enorme hematoma comenzaba a teñir su antebrazo de tonalidades purpura, soltó un quejido – El lado oscuro te ha estado llamando hace tiempo –

-No es cierto…-Rey intentaba convencerse pero era evidente…Muy evidente que las palabras de Kylo tenían cierta verdad, miró su brazo y pasó su dedo lentamente, suspirando –lo siento –

-No es nada…Siempre y cuando no se haya fracturado – soltó una risa algo nerviosa, para luego volver a endurecer sus rasgos. – Tus ojos…Tienen un color extraño.

Rey miró por sobre él en la pared metálica y notó ese extraño color grana en sus ojos y un rostro de total preocupación se dibujó en ella, avanzó a paso dudoso con ayuda de sus manos hacia él y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros, con su voz entrecortada - Kylo…Por favor, quiero que dejes de lado tus pensamientos y opiniones por un segundo. – Continuaba mirando el extraño tono de sus ojos - ¿Qué es esto que tengo? –

-Rey…yo no…no estoy seguro…Es muy…- Kylo titubeaba torpemente.

-¡Por favor! – Intentó calmar su voz – dímelo…-

Kylo se puso de pie y tomó un botiquín del que saco una venda y comenzó a vendar su brazo herido para luego mirarla, desde su altura – No puedo "diagnosticarte" mientras sigas negada a conocer las dos caras de la moneda –

-¿De qué hablas? –Rey se puso de pie.

-Así como has conocido el lado luminoso de la fuerza…Debes conocer el lado oscuro para tener una opinión coherente de ambos lados…Y una elección justa –Kylo se dirigió al tablero y puso en marcha la nave que pronto despego del suelo.

 _Por un momento…una sola vez Rey sentía que estaba de acuerdo con una opinión de Kylo Ren…Es que le parecía bastante lógico…¿Como tener una decisión certera y totalmente correcta si no conocía ambas opciones? Se negaba rotundamente aceptarlo…Pero el lado oscuro siempre la había llamado, aunque sea muy sutilmente…Y como toda cosa prohibida…Una interesante atracción invadía su interior…En este momento la intriga por su accionar y malestares la estaba llevando a seguir por una sola vez las indicaciones del caballero oscuro._

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el incidente…Ambos seguían recorriendo planetas, pasando cortas estadías en cada uno de ellos, ya casi se habían acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida. A lo que no se habían acostumbrado…Era a las actitudes que podía presentar Rey…Su irritabilidad, ira, miedos…Crecían día a día como un gran ovillo de lana que a medida que se va enroscando se hace más grande. En varios casos había puesto en riesgo su anonimato y en muchos otros la vida de Kylo…O ambos.

Luego de un nuevo brote de ira y descontrol de energía, en una pequeña ciudad de mercaderes donde ambos habían parado para comprar algunas provisiones…Todo había sido destruido…Miles de muertos, heridos… Kylo había logrado protegerse contrarrestando su poder…Sin embargo no pudo evitar ser expulsado un par de metros…

La atmósfera era tan extraña…Miles de partículas parecían levitar y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en un silencio ensordecedor…Rey permanecía en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas…Y todo continuaba volando lentamente a su alrededor. Kylo tomó coraje y con mucho cuidado camino hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado. Allí se sentó a su lado y tocó su hombro.

Pesadamente Rey levanto su rostro y en un gesto desesperado apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kylo – **_Ayúdame_** – susurró entre lágrimas.

Kylo colocó una de sus manos a su alrededor – Déjame entrenarte…

Rey pensó por unos segundos y luego de un largo suspiro levanto la vista y lo miró fijo - ** _Así será._**

* * *

 **Se agradecen los comentarios! Pronto subiré en este mismo fic la parte 2.**


	2. Una bestia a punto de salir

_PARTE 2: Una bestia a punto de salir._

 _Meses, largos meses pasaron en inhóspitos planetas dónde Rey desempeño su entrenamiento en manos de Kylo. Y dichos planetas habían sido elegidos, no solo para conservar el anonimato, sino también para que si durante las difíciles y exigentes pruebas que el maestro le realizaba a la joven, todo se iba de control, provocarían el menor daño posible._

 _Y es que la creciente inestabilidad de la muchacha había sido un problema incluso para el experimentado en control mental Kylo Ren, quien había intentado innumerables veces controlar sus ataques por medio de la manipulación cerebral._

-Deja de hacerlo- Rey grito desaforadamente mientras contenía su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando sofocar el dolor.

-¡Entonces controlate! – Kylo no bajaba su tono, intentando contener a la bestia que encerraba la muchacha adentro.

-¡No sé hacerlo!- Rey estaba demasiado frustrada, todo volaba a su alrededor y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

-Vamos Rey…Tienes que encontrar la forma – Kylo continuaba con su mano extendida hacia ella, intentando lograr algún tipo de control, sin embargo todo empeoraba, pronto la atmósfera se hacía más densa y el calor era insoportable…Suspiró desilusionado por otro intento fallido y se acerco a la joven para que con un leve movimiento de manos esta cayera inconsciente en sus brazos…A la par todo lo que volaba a su alrededor, cayó desplomado al suelo y la atmósfera volvió a estabilizarse.

* * *

Con la muchacha en sus brazos, se dirigió al lugar dónde pasarían esa noche, una pequeña casa alejada de toda civilización. Ese entrenamiento había finalizado.

Horas después y con un terrible malestar, la joven había despertado.

-No lo logré, ¿Cierto? – Rey se sentó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observando a Kylo, quién estaba parado frente a una ventana. Lentamente volteó.

-No, sucedió lo mismo de siempre…-suspiró – Tu entrenamiento se ha estancado por estos eventos. Es muy riesgoso. –comenzó a caminar hacia ella para sentarse a su lado – Me preocupas.

Rey bajó la mirada y luego continuó –Lo intento, te juro que lo intento, pero es más fuerte que yo, es como si algo externo a mí manejara toda esta…fuerza.

Kylo tomo su mano - Nunca he visto a la fuerza manifestarse de esa manera…Ni siquiera recuerdo que me hayan hablado de los antiguos Sith comportarse así. No lo puedo explicar…-

Rey suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte que poco ofrecía a la vista, pero un ocaso teñía las vacías llanuras de un tono dorado – Ya….ya sabremos que sucede – intentó templar un poco la escena – Al menos… - miró a Kylo – esto nos está dando mucho tiempo para estar juntos. –soltó una corta risa.

Una media sonrisa, bastante divertida se dibujó en el rostro del caballero de Ren – Siempre y cuando no me mates durante este tiempo - rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo a él, susurrando a su oído – Sin embargo…No me molestaría correr el riesgo.

Rey rió por lo bajo y luego golpeó su hombro – No juegues con eso – Al tiempo que llenaba de besos sus mejillas.

-Pero este tiempo lo vale – Kylo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente – He esperado mucho para poder estar a tu lado por más que un par de horas…Cada minuto que paso lejos de ti, en esa maldita base, o en algún asqueroso planeta… Es una agonía –gruñó para sus adentros.

Rey solo entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello y deslizó su mano delicadamente… - No es momento para pensar en eso…Cuándo me entrenas parece que olvidaras que sientes algo por mí – sonrió al tiempo que fijaba su mano en su quijada, acariciando su mandíbula lentamente.

Kylo afirmo su abrazo y casi sintiendo su aliento continuó – Soy una persona muy comprometida y dedicada – Sin levantar su rostro, levantó la mirada, observándola de reojo.

Rey quiso acercarse finalizando con la distancia que separaba sus labios pero Kylo la esquivo y susurró a sus oídos – No quiero alejarme más de ti, Rey.

Con algo de desesperación, ella intento volver a besarlo, pero él volvió a tomar distancia – Quiero que seas mía…Solo mía.

En un acto de desmoralización pura, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él, sosteniendo sus manos y susurró muy cerca de él – Si eso sucede, ¿Me dejarás besarte por fín?- un tono molesto y burlón salió de su boca.

Kylo rió por lo bajo y continuó – Se convertiría en una obligación.

Rey sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente, con un cierto toque de desesperación y otros sentimientos relacionados.

 _Sus corazones latían aceleradamente, pero a la par…Como una interesante canción…Era música, su amor era la más apasionada, incomprensible y desesperada canción. La luna y el sol fusionándose en una inevitable supernova…Luchando por un equilibrio en el que ambos puedan estar juntos. **Invierno y verano batallando por una primavera eterna.**_

* * *

 _-Señor…Lo encontramos…¿Quiere que…-Lo interrumpió._

 _-Marque el curso, allí iremos._

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, lo séeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, es hiper corto, pero saben porque? SABEN PORQUEEE? porque va a haber una PARTE 3. Y si no les alcanza...Ya tengo planeado como será La paz efímera 4, que probablemente sea el cierre de esta corta historia.**

 **Espero leer sus opiniones, saber que piensan sobre Rey. Que le esta pasandooo? y gracias por leer.**

 **Saluditos y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. La inestabilidad del destino

_Parte 3: La inestabilidad del destino._

 _Poco a poco el perezoso sol estiraba sus rayos, acariciando el enorme horizonte del paisaje desértico. El amanecer había llegado reflejándose en la silueta del verdadero amor, en su más dulce demostración…La paz en su máximo esplendor se dibujaba con cada respiración totalmente calma que ambos realizaban. Las ventanas de sus almas, delicadamente entornadas impidiendo ver algo en su interior. Sus brazos, enlazados cual raíces de una enredadera…_

 _El primero en despertar fue Kylo…quién con una vaga sonrisa aferro su abrazo, alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha y luego levantó la vista, fija en el techo…Procesando toda la información que recientemente estaba recibiendo. Su corazón latía a un nuevo ritmo…Totalmente irreconocible para su helada costumbre, seca como una roca y carente de gracia. Su oscura alma, carente de color, ahora se encontraba atravesada por miles de pinceladas de sentimientos nuevos…Que poco a poco iban ganando esa eterna guerra por conseguir un lugar en su interior._

-¿Qué te roba el sueño?- una voz completamente somnolienta interrumpió sus pensamientos para luego encontrarse con unos ojos achinados llenos de ternura, y un cabello bastante despeinado.

-¿Debo sincerarme?...- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – tú. –Recorrió su mano por su cabello.

-Que crueldad la mía, para quitar al ser que amo de sus más profundos sueños – apoyó sus brazos a su alrededor para lograr tener una mejor visión de su rostro.

Kylo abrió los ojos algo sorprendido – Entonces… ¿Me amas? – Su rostro cínico era inevitable.

Rey suspiró y luego volvió a mirarlo – Hace tiempo lo que siento por ti, ha dejado de ser solo atracción, Kylo Ren. –su mirada era algo expectante.

Los labios de Kylo se movieron inconscientemente, como si algo luchara por salir de ellos, pero se resumió a acariciar su mejilla lentamente y recibir un inevitable rostro de decepción de parte de ella.

 _Rey presionó sus labios intentando contener una sensación de desconsuelo al sentir que su amor no fue correspondido, sin embargo, lucho por convencerse de que ese pensamiento era demasiado infantil… Después de todo Kylo era el único que estaba con ella en estos momentos, acompañándola por esta extraña metamorfosis._

* * *

-Señor, es un planeta desolado, apenas unos pocos habitantes.

-Encuéntrenlo, sin alertar y prepárense para aterrizar.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Pronto luego de unos minutos de silencio, la atmósfera cambio…Unos cuantos sonidos de naves acercándose alerto por completo a los dos amantes…Los ojos de ambos se abrieron enormemente, desesperadamente se asomaron por la ventana y allí vieron lo que sucedía.

Rey se tapo la boca totalmente angustiada mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos – Oh, por dios no lo puedo creer. – su ceño se frunció – Todo esto fue una trampa…

-¿De qué hablas?- Kylo intentó tocar su brazo pero ella se alejó.

-¿De qué hablo? Kylo esas naves son de la primera orden…Me has traicionado – rompió en llanto mientras se colocaba una campera y buscaba algún arma en el lugar.

-Rey, por favor, no creeras qu…- Intentó volver a acercarse a ella pero la joven lo desplazo con un golpe de energía.

-No te acerques a mí…Y yo…Como una imbécil creí que podías sentir algo.

-¡REY, YO NO TE DELATÉ!- Kylo gritó perdiendo la paciencia y al notar que otro golpe de energía venía, lo contrarresto con la fuerza. – Por favor, detente.

-Eres un bastardo, un mentiroso – Rey gruñó entre dientes y aflojó el ataque.

-¡REY! No salgas – Kylo tomó su muñeca y ella comenzó a forcejear.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes llevarme tú?- su tono era completamente irónico.

-Por favor, cree en mí – suspiró e intentó sonar lo más creíble posible – No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Rey evitaba su mirada, secó sus lágrimas y continuo – A nuestro destino Kylo…Siempre fue así. – abrió la puerta y la imagen frente a ella la congeló totalmente.

 _Sus extremidades se endurecieron parte_ _por parte, su rostro, congelado por la sorpresa…Una brisa fría erizaba toda su piel y frente a ella, el ser más lúgubre, temeroso y hasta desagradable, se encontraba de pie. De oscuras y largas túnicas y un palidezco tono muerto…Allí estaba…El supremo líder Snoke._

 _Un grito fue acallado al taparse la boca rápidamente al tiempo que una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del detestable ser._

-Veo que en esto has estado ocupado – susurró pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

-Señor yo…-Kylo intentó hablar pero Snoke lo interrumpió…Mientras tanto, la desesperación se iba apoderando lentamente de Rey.

-Debo admitir que dude de tus habilidades y supuse que perdías el tiempo, en tus largas ausencias. Pero esto…Tener frente a mí – comenzó a caminar rodeando a la joven – a la aprendiz del último Jedi… -miró a su alumno - Me sorprendes…Kylo Ren.

Rey apretó sus dientes con ira, sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar y su rostro se iba enrojeciendo a cada minuto.

-Rey…-Kylo susurró y molestó nuevamente a Snoke.

-¡SILENCIO! Aprendiz…inhabilita a la joven…Nos vamos.

Kylo no emitió acción, observando como la atmósfera se iba tornando densa lentamente y _**el tono de los ojos de Rey volvía a cambiar.**_

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Snoke gruño perdiendo la paciencia.

-Señor…ella…ella no p…-

-¡Que la inmovilice! ¿Vas a permitir que nos ataque?- Snoke señaló a la joven quien no logro contenerse más.

Un grito ensordecedor retumbó en los oídos de todos a metros de distancia, una enorme nube de polvo cubrió la escena y todo a su alrededor fue desplazado, destrozando la casa en la que se encontraban y perdiendo de vista a Kylo y Snoke, los objetos continuaban volando y la muchacha, totalmente fuera de sí, tomó el sable de Kylo Ren para luego caminar decididamente hacia el cuerpo del viejo putrefacto reincorporándose.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO – gritó, realizando el primer ataque.

Rápidamente supo evitar ese ataque con su sable. Snoke podía verse decrépito, débil y asqueroso, pero era muy hábil, todo era una máscara, se movía rápidamente, casi al ritmo de la joven quien para recuperar algo de energía, desplazó con la fuerza al supremo líder varios metros atrás.

-Como te atreves- gritó el sujeto, totalmente desconcertado y extendiendo su mano hacia ella la levantó por los aires, eliminando toda posibilidad de que el oxigeno ingrese por su garganta. Luego de varios segundos de jadeos y tos, la arrojó contra unos escombros.

-Maldita chatarrera, tú…no puedes desafiarme- volvió a elevarla por los aires y arrojarla contra unas rocas. Varias heridas se dejaron ver en su cuerpo y rostro, la sangre se mezclaba con la tierra.

La muchacha, ahora sí, totalmente invadida por la furia y el dolor, corrió hacia él arrojando diferentes objetos a su persona, pero al notar que el viejo lograba desplazarlos, su paciencia se iba agotando. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse aún más y de sus manos se desprendieron dos masas de energía, de un tono extremadamente rojo con destellos naranja, que fuertemente golpearon al Supremo líder, quién cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor que este ataque había provocado en sí.

Rey comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él y el anciano ahora se reincorporó más rápidamente, para tomar la iniciativa a la hora de atacar y cegar a la joven de tantos destellos al chocar sus sables de luz, rápidamente logró atontar sus defensas…Ella estaba cansada, había perdido mucha energía en ese desprendimiento y solo se limitaba a cubrirse e intentar atacar cada tanto, sin embargo era inútil. Él era muy poderoso.

Lentamente y a unos pocos metros, yacía entre los escombros Kylo, bastante herido por el desmoronamiento y con su pierna aplastada por una pesada columna, al recobrar el conocimiento comenzó a forcejear para soltarse…Sin embargo era muy pesada y un fierro clavado en su muslo le impedía forzar mucho sin causarle un insoportable dolor, gimió de dolor y la desesperación se apoderaba de su ser al observar la despareja lucha frente a él.

Snoke comenzaba a disfrutar las desgracias de la joven y aprovechó para herirla numerosas veces, provocándole varias quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas, la joven gemía de dolor pero no se rendía, intentaba retener todos los ataques que podía.

- _Ríndete chatarrera, eres inferior, una basura…Deberás enfrentar tu destino_ -continuó atacándola y todo sucedió en segundos.

La joven tropezó con unas rocas y cayó al suelo, en esos instantes Snoke aprovechó para quitarle el sable con ayuda de la fuerza, arrojándolo varios metros y en un ataque muy preciso, lo impredecible sucedió. Como puro acto de reflejo, intentando proteger su cuerpo, colocó sus manos delante de ella y el sable de luz cortó por completo una de sus manos. Rey tomó su muñeca con fuerza gritando de dolor al tiempo que se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo y llorando.

Kylo a lo lejos soltó un grito desesperado, aún forcejeando con el hierro que atravesaba su pierna.

-Morirás chatarrera – Snoke rió mientras preparaba su sable para atravesar su corazón.

De repente un enorme destello, que cegaría a cualquier individuo presente, más brillante que la luz del sol invadió todo el espacio, un fuerte estruendo, una amplia polvareda y Snoke fue desplazado a metros de allí, aplastado por otros enormes escombros… Todo se tornó borroso, algunas luces se movían a gran velocidad, la joven luchando por mantener el conocimiento y algunas voces…

 ** _-Tomen sus signos vitales…No puede morir, no hoy._**

* * *

 **Bueno y como prometí, aquí va la tercera parte _y última_ de este bloque llamado "La paz efímera 3" Ya les conté que tengo planeado el número 4, así que no me asesinen... Muchas gr _acias a mi fiel lectora y amiga Cindy._**

 ** _Espero sus opiniones EN SERIO. Estamos en un momento crucial ¿Quiénes son estos individuos? jajajaja saludos y gracias por leer :3 :3_**


End file.
